devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Sirene (TV)
Sirene was a bloodthirsty demoness based on the character of the same name from the manga. She is the primary antagonist of the second episode of the Devilman anime. Appearance Sirene's appearance in the 1972 Anime sits in contrast to her appearances in other entries in the Devilman franchise. Sirene had blue skin, ample breasts and a large pair of wings at the sides of her head allowing her to fly, her hands and feet formed into bird talons, she had orange feathers covering her body, and a birds tail behind. She had yellow eyes with red pupils and a pair of antenna. Powers and Abilities Sirene could fly with her wings, and attack with her claws. She could split her body into butterflies, emit hurricanes, read thoughts via her antenna, emit sleep rays, and posses objects, she also had high resistance to heat. Personality Sirene was a cunning and violent demoness who hated humanity with passion. History Sirene was sent by Zennon to find out whether the information given to them by the recently deceased Henka about Devilman's betrayal were true or not. Disguising herself as Miki Makimura she lures Devilman outside to a isolated location where she reveals herself, demanding to know what he was doing and why he had ignored the summons of Zennon, however he ignores her and attacks, she splits into butterflies and flies into a sewer. Devilman follows to see Miki lying on the ground, he goes to hold her but it turns out to again be Sirene who cuts him across the back, before again fleeing. Later the two meet and battle within the mountains, however her powers prove far too strong for an already weakened Devilman and he falls unconscious, she uses her antenna to read his mind and discovers that he had betrayed the Tribe after falling in love with Miki, realizing this she waits till he awakens to tell him that she was going to force his return to the Tribe. She successfully kidnaps Miki and tells Devilman to meet him at a volcano, he does so and Sirene threatens to dunk her into the lava if he did not return, saying that if he did she would allow Miki to live. He turns and walks away in the direction of the Tribe, however Sirene fails to keep her end of the deal and begins to burn her alive as she slowly lowers her into the lava, but Devilman, knowing she would try to kill Miki snuck up behind and grabs Miki before fighting Sirene in the lava, he gets the better of her and she attempts to flee, but he shoots her down and she falls into a river, she tries to flee again but her wings becomes clogged with water and to heavy to fly, Devilman grabs her and ignores her pleas of mercy before Using his Devil Arrow to kill her. Trivia *Other than her appearance, her character and powers totally differ from her manga incarnation. Gallery 04rene.jpg 05.jpg 0165.gif ne#.png sirenel.png 228px-Silene tv.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Devilman (TV) Characters Category:Villians Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Devilman (TV) Category:The Demon Tribe